When CrumpleHorned Snorkacks Attack
by 2NiCe4U
Summary: Severus and Hermione could never have suspected that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, a closet, and, of course, mistletoe, would lead to more than their casual acquaintance. SSHG Long One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them.

When Crumple-Horned Snorkacks Attack

Luna Lovegood raced through the hallways, yelling for people to run for cover.

"I knew they were still alive! I just didn't think they'd be carnivorous!" She muttered to herself as she hurried down the hall, warning everyone she crossed. Soon enough she was in the Entrance Hall, intent on getting to the Headmaster's office.

Luna Lovegood had become the Care of Magical Creatures professor three years after she graduated, when Hagrid decided to elope with Madam Maxime to the wild mountains of Scotland. Right now he was supposedly introducing his new wife to his distant relatives.

Anyways, Dumbledore had decided that she would be the one for the job two years ago, and was even able to compromise with her and allow her to still be co-author of the magazine _The Quibler_, along with her father. When this was sorted out, Luna whole-heartedly agreed, as she knew that many people were clueless of such creatures as the Nargle or the Purple-tipped Snoogabee. She made sure that all of her students subscribed to her magazine.

Of course, there were some teachers who objected to her teaching, such as Severus Snape and that Trelawney chit, but Luna knew that Severus Snape objected to everything, and nobody listened to Trelawney unless she had a serious prophecy. Luna had made friends with Neville Longbottom, who had become the Herbology professor a year before she had come back, and Hermione Granger, the school's Librarian. Professor Sprout decided to spend the rest of her life searching for new species of plants with a group of fellow plant lovers she had corresponded with during her teaching years, and Madam Pince had retired not long after Luna had graduated.

Before she had the chance to say the password to the gargoyle, Luna noticed both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, arguing with their hands full of Mistletoe. Of course, many of the professors had begun decorating the castle, as Christmas was approaching.

After a few seconds of just watching them argue back and forth as to what charm to use to hang the Mistletoe, Luna suddenly remembered that Mistletoe was a delicacy of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack that she just found out was carnivorous. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack that was now wandering the halls.

She had to save them! Rushing over, she snatched the Mistletoe from their hands and threw it in a nearby corner. Hopefully that would distract it for a little bit. She then dragged the protesting Potions Master and Librarian by the arms until they came to the door of a nearby broom closet and shoved them in. After telling them through the door that she'd get them out when the coast was clear, she headed towards the Headmaster's office once again, satisfied that she had done all she could to save the innocent and uninformed.

+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~)

"………"

"….."

"How long do you think it will take for someone to realize we're in here?"

"Probably the next time someone needs to use a broom, which won't be until the winter season is over. That is, unless Professor Lovegood actually remembers that we're stuck in here."

After a well-said _Lumos_, two faces could be seen in the darkness of the broom closet on the first floor across the hall from the Headmaster's office. "Don't be so pessimistic. I know you're good at it, but trust in your fellow professor for once. I'm sure she'll remember where she put us as soon as she's straightened everything out there. She had our best interests at heart." Hermione Granger replied in defense of her dear but peculiar friend.

Severus Snape sneered, before saying, "Yes, just like she had our best interests at heart when she pushed us into the lake to rid us of the…Googly-eyed Flame Flies?" At this, Hermione's eye twitched, as if remembering the moment.

"It was the Red-eyed Flame Fly, and she said we would have combusted if she hadn't known to see the signs."

"Yes, well, I think she's been seeing a bit too many signs lately. It's a wonder she isn't best friends with Trelawney yet."

"Well, she's best friends with me, and I won't just stand here and let you talk bad about her."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it? We're in a broom closet scarcely big enough for us to stand straight in." This dialogue was followed by a brief scuffle, where the lighted wand ended up on the floor and blinked out, and a male voice uttered a curse. "You can't just go around stomping on people's feet when they say something you don't particularly like, Granger!" Severus Snape said with a fair amount of vitriol.

"Yes, well I just did. Someone's got to bring you down a peg or two. I can't believe how people let you lord it over them while I was still a student here. You're lucky I'm here to stop you before you go off and do something really stupid." Hermione replied smugly, before crouching down to feel around for her wand. She soon found it, right under Severus' foot. "I swear, if you break my wand, I'm going to use a permanent sticking charm on you so that you never come out of this closet again!" With that said, the foot was quickly removed from her wand, and she stood up and reactivated the spell, trying to hide the amused look on her face.

Severus sniffed arrogantly, as if he did not just shy away from her at the threat. He folded his arms and tapped his foot with impatience.

"You know that's not going to get us out any faster, as there are silencing charms on the closet. I don't even know why Dumbledore made it so the doors couldn't be unlocked from the inside." Hermione said in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh, so there actually is something Miss Know-it-all doesn't know. I would've thought you'd read it in that Hogwarts book you always go on about to the students."

"Yes, well, the library is sorely lacking in new books, and we haven't received the new edition yet. I keep on telling Dumbledore, but nothing's happened."

"For your information, there had been too many complaints about students being found in the broom closets, and not because they were accidentally shoved there. The Headmaster decided, with the…urging of Filch and many of the other teachers, that he should make it so the broom closets aren't so desirable to stay in anymore. That is why the doors are not able to be opened from the inside, and there is a silencing charm. If a student gets stuck in one, well, he better have a backup plan." Severus noticed that Granger's cheeks were flushed by the time he had finished talking. "Oh, come on. Surely you've been caught in a broom closet before, Granger. You were always getting into so much trouble that I wouldn't be surprised if you were caught more than once." At this, Hermione just shook her head and her flush deepened.

"This is actually the first time I've been in a broom closet." She muttered. Severus smirked.

"Well take a look around while you're here. It's likely that you'll have to get comfortable, as I predict we won't be getting out anytime soon." Hermione lifted her wand so that she could see the ceiling, which happened to be made of the castle's stone, and only about half a foot from their heads. She then turned the light towards the walls, which all contained hooks on which several brooms hung in various states. The floor was a bit dirty, and there was an old forgotten cushion in the corner. She blushed and didn't look in that direction again. Seeing an empty space in the wall between broom hooks, she leaned against it, and Severus did likewise on his side of the closet.

"So…I'm getting really bored just standing here. Why don't we talk or something?" She looked to where Severus was standing, just out of the circle of light made by her wand. She could see his profile and his glinting eyes, staring at her. "Nox." She muttered, and the light went out. Now the only light was coming faintly from the crack under the door.

"Talking? Are you serious? What would we have to talk about that could interest me? And why did you turn out the light?" His voice echoed slightly in the darkness.

"What, is Severus Snape afraid of a little darkness? We hardly need light for anything we do in here. Yes, I was serious. Talking is more productive and interesting than just standing here, waiting who knows how long, until someone gets here. Any more objections?" The last part came out sarcastically. There was silence. "Why did you turn to Voldemort?"

"Don't you think that's a bit too personal? There's no way I'm answering that question. Next." At this, Hermione smirked in the darkness, even if no one could see it.

"Why do you still teach here, when you're not obligated by either Voldemort or Dumbledore anymore? Don't tell me it's the children, 'cause I definitely know it's not." At this, it was Severus' turn to smirk.

"Of course it's not the children, though it does give me a bit of satisfaction when I see a couple souls out of the whole lot of dunderheads pick up the exacting and important art of potions making. I mostly just stay here because there is no way anyone in Diagon Alley or elsewhere in the magical world is going to give a job to a known ex-deatheater. And before you say it, I am _not_ going to work in the muggle world." This made Hermione grin, as that was exactly what she was going to suggest. "I confess that I am not socially adept, and would probably scare any customers away." Severus heard a snort, and then full-out laughter from the other side of the closet, and smirked in satisfaction.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said in a fake incredulous tone. "_The_ Severus Snape, potions master and king of snarkiness, has just said a joke." There were a few moments of silence after her laughter faded.

"I believe it is now my turn." His voice drawled to her across the room, and Hermione actually grinned, glad that she had turned out the light.

"Ok." She said in encouragement, mentally preparing herself.

"What made you decide to become the Librarian, right after you graduated?"

"Well, there are lots of different things that moved me to accept Dumbledore's offer. Firstly, but not most important, was the fact that Hogwarts was in dire need of a Librarian after Madam Pince left, and I was horrified to think of who else Dumbledore would have asked if I had refused the offer. Seriously, I could imagine someone just like Hagrid, bumbling around and knocking books off of shelves on accident, then going off for hours at a time to track down and capture illegal creatures and hide them in the archives. Not to mention he or she would probably let the children eat and do all sorts of ghastly things around the books, leaving them in a poor and irreparable shape." She could practically see Severus smirk in the darkness.

"Had I not known what you look like, I would have thought you and Madam Pince to be sisters at that statement. I once remember her looking like she was about to have an aneurism one time, when she discovered that I had left a small splotch of tea on a book I had borrowed. She was determined to have me banned from the library for a week, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. As a matter of fact, I stayed away from the library for two weeks, as I didn't want to meet an untimely death. I swear that she was scarier than the dark lord when you got on her bad side!" This made Hermione laugh again, surprising herself. Since when had they gotten along this well? Sure, they had conversed intellectually numerous times in the five years she had been the Librarian here, but never had they talked in a relatively calm manner about anything but academics. Both Severus and Hermione unknowingly agreed that maybe they should get to know each other better.

"Back to my answer, secondly, I love Hogwarts. It's more my home than any other place, and I admit that I was a bit intimidated at going out into the big world, so I took it as an opportunity. You may have noticed, by my continual questions, that I'm not just doing librarian work all the time. I have small projects and inventions that I'm working on, and, with access to the entire Hogwarts library, which includes many first edition books not available to students, this is the perfect environment to carry such experiments out."

"Ah, so the brave Gryffindor finally admits a bit of cowardice. I am glad though that you are not wasting your intellect away while here. I will admit that I was a bit disappointed when I learned you had become the Librarian, but now I can see that it was not that bad of a choice. It's definitely a far cry better than working in the ministry. Those people would make you slave away at certain tasks until you shriveled up, and then they'd go and blame it on the House elves for malnutrition! Idiots, the lot of them. Well, except for Arthur and Kingsley. I believe they just work there to keep the ministry from completely destroying itself in incompetency." Hermione stifled another laugh. Since when had Severus Snape been so amusing?

"If you are done ranting about how ham-handed our ministry is I will tell you my final reason." She made sure her voice still held traces of amusement, so that Severus knew she wasn't rebuking him or anything. His silence encouraged her to continue. "Thirdly, Dumbledore gave me the perfect escape route to avoid a messy confrontation with a dear friend of mine. You've no doubt heard rumors about Ron and me dating?" She heard an affirmative sound, and continued. "That did not ever happen. I have reason to believe Ron wanted it to happen, and I knew he would be upset at finding out that I only loved him as a brother. Don't think me as cruel. I knew that it was only a slight crush, and that nothing good would come of it, as we were hardly compatible with all the little spats we had during school. I knew that once Ron entered Auror training, he would be able to chase after other females that were more his type, the fighting and dangerous ones. He would also think it was his great idea that he never acted on his adolescent feelings for me, and our friendship would be as great as ever." After she had said this, Hermione almost wished she could have left the light on, just to see Severus' expression. Indeed, Severus Snape had a very surprised look on that would have amused her and made her wonder if he had ever done such evil things previously or if that was a dream.

After a minute, he snorted in amusement. Actually snorted! "I always thought Weasley wasn't good enough for you...ah…your intellect." Hermione caught the real meaning behind his words and smiled.

"Severus Snape, since when have you had my best interests at heart?" She teased.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered abruptly. Hermione was shocked. Never in her life had she heard Severus stutter! After a few moments of silence, he awkwardly said, "I think it's your turn to ask the question, and don't think that what you just said counted as one."

"Fine." Hermione said, graciously letting him regain his composure. "What do you like to do when you aren't harassed by students? And I don't mean things like taking points from Gryffindor and giving out detentions." She added, as she could sense the smirk he had on his face.

"Well," Severus said, remembering part of a ridiculous muggle show he saw in passing one day (he couldn't recall where.). "I like to take long walks on the beach, sipping a martini, and, somewhere along the way, I might do a bit of skinny dipping." There was silence, and then he jolted as a loud burst of laughter erupted on the other side of the cramped closet.

After a few minutes of laughter and trying to compose her self after trying not to imagine what the scenario would look like (Severus? Skinny dipping?), Hermione finally got out, "No, Seriously!"

"Fine. I like to read and criticize the latest potions books. Of course, the authors never hear my disparaging remarks, but it always provides some amusement. I enjoy listening to classical music, not that chamber music tripe that the Headmaster is so fond of. I do take long walks, though they are usually through the castle or its grounds, and always at night. What would my students think if they found out I didn't actually turn to dust in the sunlight?" Hermione thought she heard a slight chuckle. "My turn. Since you asked such a question, I must insist on asking the same. What do you like to do when you aren't harassed by students?"

"Of course, as you know I love to read books. I also like to experiment on existing spells, see if I can make anymore out of them. Oh, and bubble baths." Hermione grinned at this last answer, thinking of how Severus' eyebrow was probably raised. He was silent though, so she decided to go on to the next question. "How old are you?"

Severus almost choked on the surprised laugh that burst out of him. After a few seconds he calmed down so he could answer. "Didn't you know it's unkind to ask people that question?"

Hermione snorted and retorted, saying, "You've done many unkind things to me over the years, and do you see me complaining?"

"Fair enough. I'm thirty-nine. Satisfied?" Severus grumbled the last part out, as if he were actually sensitive about it. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes.

"Thirty-nine is not even a quarter of how long you can live as a wizard. You're still young!" She protested.

"The way my life's been going so far, I'll not live to see fifty. Between the dark lord (thank goodness he's gone!) and the daily cauldron explosions that happen, I think I'm way overdue for a plot in the graveyard. They've probably got my epitaph and everything! I can just see it: Here lies Severus Snape, finally."

Even though what he said was a bit morbid, Hermione couldn't keep the laughter in, and Severus joined in. "How did we not ever get along before? I'm almost thanking Luna now. I can't think of anyone who could entertain me if I were stuck in a broom closet with them as much as you have. Congratulations."

"You're quite welcome. I expect my trophy to be added next to the one that was given to Weasley, for having the biggest Blast-Ended Skrewt." This made them both laugh again. "Seriously though, I think I'd have to agree with you. Anyone else probably would have been stupefied by now."

"We should really get together again, though next time, preferably not in a broom closet." Hermione said, as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

Severus simply nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him, and said, "Of course."

As if knowing that their conversation was finished, the closet door opened to reveal a beaming Luna and the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "I hope you found a pleasant way to occupy yourselves during your confinement." The old wizard raised his eyebrows as he said this and a light tinge of pink spread over the tops of Hermione and Severus' cheeks at the implication. Severus did nothing to temper the sharp glare he sent their way. He stepped out of the closet, Hermione trailing behind.

"Thanks to Dumbledore and the Mistletoe you both had, we were able to trick the Crumple-Horned Snorkack back into the Forbidden Forrest where he belonged. I managed to save a bit of the Mistletoe for you to decorate the Great Hall with. I'm sure there'll be more in the forest. Just give the Snorkack time to get farther away. It appears they don't really like humans too much. I have so much to tell in the next _Quibbler_! Did you know that their horns actually curve down, and not up like a Unicorn? How interesting!" With that said, Luna meandered off, muttering to herself, leaving Severus with a handful of crumpled Mistletoe. He looked more closely at a few of the leaves.

"Are those…bite marks?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. Hermione looked more closely and saw that there were indeed pieces missing from the Mistletoe, as well as what looked like saliva dripping off a few leaves.

"It appears that Professor Lovegood was right all along about those, er, Crumbly-Horned

Snowbacks, or whatever they're called. I wonder what else is right that she's said." Dumbledore said this with a decided air of mystery that Severus and Hermione were both very familiar with. They glanced at each other and discreetly rolled their eyes. Dumbledore walked away, leaving them to themselves once more.

"Interesting," Was all Severus said on the matter. He then went to the archway that led to the Great Hall and placed the Mistletoe in a certain spot. Hermione was quick to go that way herself, as Severus was putting the Mistletoe in a completely wrong spot.

"You have to put it in the middle, where two people can actually stand under it, not on the side!" She informed in a bossy voice, centering the Mistletoe with her wand.

"Professor Granger, I really wish to see as little mushiness as possible this Christmas, and if putting Mistletoe in a place that's not easy to stand under with another person does the job, then I'm all for it." Severus grumbled, making the Mistletoe zoom back to where he had first put it. This argument went on in the same way until the poor Mistletoe combusted from being charmed so much. Hermione irritably brushed soot off of her face.

"I guess we'll need to take that trip into the forest." She said, tired of fighting. Severus just nodded.

"I'll meet you at nine at the Front Doors. Wear something warm." With that, he headed towards his dungeons, and Hermione went to the library.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#Q~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione walked over to the huge front doors of Hogwarts, wearing a dark red cloak over her regular clothes. Even with the cloak's warmth, she shivered as she glanced around the dark hallway. All the students were in their common rooms for curfew; well, if they were obeying the rules. Hermione was infinitely glad that she didn't have to sneak around anymore. Who knew what was hiding in the shadows?

This was answered for her as Severus Snape appeared to separate himself from the aforementioned shadows. Hermione managed not to shriek in surprise, but held her hand over her heart to keep it from bursting out. "Don't do that, you insufferable man!" She managed to say with a bit of well deserved ire. The man merely raised an eyebrow before heading out into the night. She couldn't help her grumbling as she followed.

They headed towards the woods with purpose, and were soon there, ready to get the task over with. Hermione almost thought the conversation of the afternoon a figment of her imagination. There was certainly no lighthearted chat going on between them now.

Severus stopped at the edge of the woods, glanced at her, and then trudged on in. The darkness in the forest was a whole other dimension when compared to the open grounds of Hogwarts. There was surprisingly not much sound, for a forest, but it was only natural for survival's sake that any sane creature be quiet in the Forbidden Forest during winter. There seemed to be a silent danger about the place that made Hermione want to glance over her shoulder every four seconds, and Severus was itching to have his back against a tree, as if preparing for an ambush.

Luckily for them, no ambush came, and soon they were getting closer to their destination.

"Do you think, if we travel a bit more, we'll see Hagrid and Madam Maxime meeting up with his relatives?" Hermione said sarcastically, pushing a bit of hair out of her face. Despite the chill in the air, she was starting to get a little too warm from the exercise. Merlin knew she didn't get enough of it. Severus just snorted at her comment, but was otherwise silent. A few steps more and he stopped, glancing up to confirm that this was the right place. Hermione could see bunches of Mistletoe crowding the branches of the ancient Oak tree.

"Who decided that a parasite should be the plant everyone kisses under?" She asked nobody in particular, studying the way the plant was slowly smothering the tree. "It seems to fit perfectly when you think about it though, doesn't it? Its funny how one inconsequential kiss can lead to a night without sleep for a poor young girl."

"Indeed," was all Severus' input on the conjecture. Pulling out what looked like a kitchen knife, he put it between his teeth before lithely climbing the Oak. Stopping at the lower branches, he glanced down to see Hermione gaping up at him. His smirk was lost to the darkness, but his voice was not. "You will find, Professor Granger, that there are quite a lot of things you do not know about me, such as my exceptional ability to climb trees." His smugness caused Hermione's mouth to snap shut. "You might want to grab the basket I brought along, so you can actually collect the Mistletoe as it falls." He added, as it looked like she wasn't about to do anything but look up at him for a while. He watched as she huffed in annoyance, whether to herself or to him he did not know, and grab the basket he had left for her on the ground.

Thoroughly entertained, Severus started to cut down some of the larger bunches, making quick work of it. No doubt Professor Granger would be more than mildly annoyed at him by the time he came down.

After about five minutes of cutting, he glanced down to see that there appeared to be more Mistletoe caught in her hair and scattered on the ground than in her basket. He allowed himself a quiet chuckle before he reluctantly started to descend.

"You have some in your hair, did you know?" He said casually, as he bent to grab at whatever bunches were in his reach from the ground. He chucked them into the basket with no ceremony, and was delighted to see the annoyance written all over the woman's face. Surely there was no better entertainment than this?

If he expected an answer to his remark, he was sure to be disappointed. Hermione merely bent over slightly and ran her hands through her hair, getting only about half of the offending plant out. Severus sighed, as if put upon, and walked over to her as she straightened. Hermione seemed too surprised to object when he started to more efficiently pull out the bits of Mistletoe from her hair. He could feel her gaze on his face, close as it was to his own.

Knowing he shouldn't look, but not being able to stop, his eyes drifted to hers, as the last of the Mistletoe in her hair was clasped in his hand. Big mistake.

Even without the use of legilimancy, Severus could tell what was going on in her mind. Her brown eyes expressed curiosity, as if wondering what it would be like, if he were ever to kiss her. Severus saw this, and could not help feeling a desire to satisfy that curiosity. She must have seen this in his eyes as well, as hers kept traveling from his eyes to his lips and back, as if deciding whether she should make a move if he did not.

No, Severus Snape would not be less than a gentleman by letting her make the first move. The hand that still held the last bit of Mistletoe returned to her voluminous mass of hair. Making sure to keep his eyes on hers, in case any last minute objection should happen, he lowered his mouth to hers. He did not tolerate regret.

Their lips met cautiously, once, twice, almost light enough not to be felt. It was as though they were just waiting for something to interrupt these strange events. In the stillness of the forest, a sigh of relief was just barely heard, as Severus dared to put more pressure into his actions. _Merlin_, he thought, as her lips started to move against his. It seemed Hermione had the same thought, as her hands clutched at his arms. He thought to deepen it, wanted to, but she pulled away, and the thought drifted off. Opening his eyes, he searched hers to see if there was any regret, but only saw a bit of desire tempered by awkwardness.

It was bound to be awkward, as they had never had any notions about kissing each other before. Severus noticed that her hands still grasped his arms as she did, and she quickly let go, bending to pick up the basket of Mistletoe she had dropped in her distraction. She cleared her throat. "I think we have enough to decorate the whole of Hogwarts now." She straightened and Severus nodded to show he had heard. They then walked out of the forest and back to Hogwarts as quietly as they had come, and were soon parting ways with the plans of meeting the next day after lunch to commence decorating.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione flopped onto her bed with little decorum, still in disbelief as to what had happened not an hour before. Surely she hadn't just been kissed by the most irritable man in Hogwarts? She had to tell herself several times that, yes, it did indeed happen. There was no need to think on whether the kiss was good or not. It was terribly exciting, now that she thought more about it, and how taboo it was. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~)

Down in the dungeons, a black-haired man sat in a chair by his fire, contemplating the new turn of events that had just taken place not too long ago. Things were definitely going to change, and all because of a little kiss. The problem was, what consequences would he choose? He knew there was no middle ground in this decision.

Severus would either need to act cool and aloof, driving off the young woman, or pursue her.

Standing up and putting his tumbler on a nearby side table, he put out the fire with a wave of his wand.

He would sleep on it.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!+_)

Hermione jolted upright at the sound of her alarm clock. Glaring at the offending object, she silenced it with her wand and plopped back onto the bed with a sigh. If only she could sleep an hour longer.

Like she had predicted for herself, Hermione had not gotten much sleep in the last night, going over the details and possible consequences of a seemingly impossible situation that had happened not twenty-four hours before. She had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't know the consequences of such actions until she met up with Professor Snape. Or should she think of him as Severus now? Ugh, she was not going to get into that again.

Sitting up, she turned to stand from her bed and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looked like a bird's nest, as it usually did in the morning, and her eyes had smudges under them, partly from lack of sleep, and partly from the mascara she forgot to wash off the previous night. Yes, Hermione wore makeup, but very little of it. She had more important things to do, such as making sure to get to breakfast in time and get the library opened for those few dedicated students who actually studied on the weekends. She was very proud of them.

Walking over to the mirror (a talking one that she had silenced long ago.), she raised a hand to her hair when she noticed a small piece of Mistletoe still stuck in it. Pulling it out, she looked at it. Here was solid and undeniable proof that what happened really _did_ happen. Hermione set the bit of plant on her armoire, not willing to throw it away, at least not yet. That over with, she grabbed her brush and started the daily battle with her hair.

Twenty minutes later, a refreshed looking Hermione stepped out of her rooms and headed towards the Great Hall, ready for something to eat before her leisurely day of reading. Not too many people came into the library on a bright Sunday.

As she sat at the head table, she noticed that the only empty chair was beside her, and the only staff member missing was the infamous Severus Snape. She watched him come in through the doors. Figures.

The man, quick as he was, noticed the situation soon enough, but sat down with no hesitation. After a few minutes, Hermione was able to shirk off the consciousness of her and him, and eat without anxiety. Severus' shoulders relaxed from their unnoticeably tense state, and they both enjoyed a pleasantly silent meal.

Hermione stood to go after she had finished, only to have her wrist gently grabbed. She managed to hold back her gasp of surprise, and looked down into the dark eyes gazing up at her. She blinked, and he managed to pull himself out of whatever thoughts he had been having. "Twelve-thirty?" He asked in a quiet tone. His answer was a nod, before her wrist slipped from his grip and he watched her leave. After a minute, he looked around, and Dumbledore caught his eye. The man had the cheek to wink knowingly at him! Severus made sure to glare before swiftly leaving. There was no way Dumbledore was going to play matchmaker. If he wanted a relationship with the woman, he would darn well woo her himself, with no…_help_.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione absently, but correctly, put the returned books away that had accumulated over the last couple of days. She still couldn't figure out what Severus thought about them having a serious relationship. There were no signs of encouragement, or of disgust, when they had sat next to each other, and he had actually grabbed her wrist (which still tingled, by the way.). Maybe he was as confused about what was going on as she was? Hermione decided that she was going to figure out what she wanted before she left for lunch. Sitting down behind her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper. A list was always a good way to solve problems. She labeled it: _Having a relationship with Professor Snape_, with a pro and a con label underneath.

_Pros: The man is a genius. We get along quite well, according to the time while in the closet. He has a mysterious presence about him. It wouldn't be boring. He's handsome in an unconventional way, at least to me. I've needed something to spice up my life a bit here at Hogwarts, and long-distance relationships just don't work too well. I could bounce my project ideas off of him. He's a good kisser._

At the last point, Hermione blushed, mortified at the thought of anyone getting a hold of the list. She couldn't even imagine what Minerva's reaction would be to it. The woman probably knew already about the closet incident. She and Dumbledore had been in a relationship for who knows how long. No need to add anymore flames to the fire yet. Not that there was a fire, or anything.

_Cons: Our fights would be horrible, as we are both stubborn. Yes, the man needs to wash his hair. He's a bit older than me. He used to be my teacher. Awkward? Maybe. If the relationship didn't work out, we'd still be living in close quarters._

Well, with eight pros and five cons, it was worth a try. Hermione could always adjust her librarian hours to avoid him if the relationship ended in bad terms. At least Severus wouldn't have to worry about her being unfaithful. Who else would she get in a relationship with? Not Neville and certainly not Flitwick. That would just give her bad dreams imagining it.

Hermione was now decided. If Severus Snape were to pursue this relationship, she would have no objections. That didn't mean that she'd make it easy for him though.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Severus tried to get through all his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff essays. He really did. It was all in vain though, and with a final frustrated slash of red ink on a poor unsuspecting child's parchment Severus thrust the essays to a far corner of his desk. His grading was never as enjoyable when he had a problem to figure out. Yes, he took unadulterated pleasure in thinking up new and more scathing witticisms with each fresh stack of essays. The unexamined memories with Granger from the last twenty-four hours were hovering on the edge of each of his thoughts, dangling like a tempting morsel. He gave up and finally took the bait.

First, he needed to evaluate the woman's reaction to the kiss in the light of day. As he had seen before, she had shown curiosity, not disgust, at the thought of him kissing her. In all honesty, and not for the sake of his ego, Severus thought she would have perhaps initiated something if he hadn't. These minor facts were certainly conducive to the idea of having a relationship with her. The kiss itself was enjoyable. Severus felt a flash of jealousy on wondering who she could have practiced and perfected it on.

He remembered the way she had clutched at his arms as her lips moved against his and felt heat flood his person from head to toe. He needed to think of something else.

Things had certainly been interesting this morning. She seemed to be avoiding him, not because of awkwardness or disgust, but because of indecision. Maybe she was just as undecided on whether they should have a relationship. Severus determined that there was only one thing he could do.

When Albus Dumbledore unexpectedly barged into his office with not so much as an 'excuse me for interrupting', Severus' instinctive reaction was to hide the bit of parchment he had been contemplating underneath his neglected third year essays. Hopefully the old man hadn't seen that.

"Severus!" Albus exclaimed in delight, as if he had just stumbled upon him, and not come to his office. "I'm so glad I could find you here."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And where else would I be?"

"Ah, yes. That reminds me. You really should go on a vacation sometime, my dear young friend. You have been cooped up in this castle for far too long. I'm sure Poppy would agree," He said, looking over his glasses at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Your point in coming here?" Severus asked impatiently, before the man started suggesting vacation spots and planning it all out for him.

"Very well," Albus said, knowing Severus' diversion tactic for what it was. "I came to ask if you had any of that Felix Felicis. A dear friend of mine has asked for just a smidgeon, as he has been low on luck lately, and would be willing to pay handsomely for some."

"I would be glad to spare some, and I don't need to be refunded for it. We have enough to make five people ridiculously lucky for a whole day, as it is." Severus left his office for his secret supply cabinet, which was hidden behind a bookshelf in his rooms, ignoring Albus' suggestion that he should take some himself.

Meanwhile, Albus, who was an unabashed snoop, walked around Severus' desk, rifling through some of the papers. He eyed the stack of third year essays speculatively before searching it, and finally found his prize. He chuckled at the headline: _Having a relationship with Professor Granger_. Knowing he was in for a treat, and that it would take Severus almost five minutes just to undo the wards to his supply closet, he sat down in the desk chair to read. Yes, he had planned that.

Underneath this most interesting headline was a list of pros and cons. Albus was delighted.

_Pros: She's intelligent. We can tolerate each other, according to our little jaunt in the closet. She's predictable, most of the time. Attractive. Our relationship wouldn't be dull. Charming enough not to be annoying in excess. Good kisser._

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this last one. They had kissed? He wondered when this happened, but speculated that it must have only been a day or two ago, as the man is actually writing a list. He sure wouldn't be doing it if he had doubts of her interest. Dumbledore was growing more delighted by the minute.

_Cons: Our arguments would be horrible. Her hair could be a bit more tamed, but who am I to talk? I'm decidedly older than her. I was her teacher at one time. How sick would that look to people? Not that I care, but for Granger's sake. There would be no leaving her if the relationship ruined. We'd still be here in the same castle._

With seven pros and five cons, Albus wondered if Severus would take the risk. He knew the young man would be back soon. Taking out his wand, the old man duplicated the document and put the original back in its place. Minerva would love to see this. Tucking the parchment into his robes, Albus had ample time to toddle over and sit down in his seat before Severus swept in. He made sure to steeple his fingers and try to look completely innocent.

Severus set a tiny bottle full of the glinting gold-colored potion down at the end of the desk closest to Albus. "That should last a few hours. Is there anything else I can do?" He asked in a lightly sarcastic tone, hoping that the man hadn't found the piece of parchment.

"No, no Severus. This is all I needed. Thank you." With that Albus was up and out of his office, and he gave a sigh of relief as he plopped onto his desk chair. He sat still for a minute, before sifting through the stack of essays and finding the parchment. He looked at it for a long while before deciding.

If everything were to go as planned, he would need to be discreet about his flirtations with her, at least until he had secured her in a relationship. After dealing with one for several years, Severus was unwilling to have a busybody mess with his plans. There would be no living with him if Albus ever found out and tried to meddle, like he always did with everything. The man would believe the relationship to be his doing. That could not happen.

With his decision finally made, Severus was content to make his way leisurely to lunch, making sure to take away points from students on the way.

(*&^%$#!+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione sat at the staff table once again, thinking it was almost like déjà vou. The only seat unoccupied was next to her, and Severus Snape was once again striding towards it. The only difference was the amount of students there already, and, of course, the position of the sun.

"Professor Granger," The dark man said in acknowledgement as he sat next to her.

"Professor Snape," She replied in kind, hoping that she was the only one to hear the nervous squeak at the end. It was in vain though, as she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. "We have about ten to fifteen bundles of Mistletoe to hang. I have already thought of some places to put them, besides the entrance of the Great Hall." They both looked at the scorch mark that marked the place they were fighting over just yesterday. "I thought that a place near each of the dormitories would be appropriate. That would take care of five."

"What about the library?" Severus suggested with a perfectly calm look, though his voice sent pleasant thrills down her spine.

Hermione hesitated, partially to get her voice back to normal, and partially to think up a smart reply. "I don't know. I don't really feel like breaking up couples every five minutes." Oh, yes, really smart.

"There's no doubt that it would certainly attract more visitors though." He argued. Hermione didn't even know if that was a good point, but she was feeling a bit muddled, so she just nodded. They finished their lunch in silence, and, when finished, Hermione grabbed the basket of Mistletoe and made for the door.

"Allow me," Severus said in a velvet voice, making sure to brush his fingers against hers as he took the basket from her. She let out another involuntary squeak, and Severus chuckled slightly. "You seem a bit high-strung today. Anything on your mind?"

Hermione almost glared at him. He most likely knew perfectly what was going on in her mind! She opted not to say anything and dig a deeper hole for herself. They reached the entrance hall, where Hermione was able to hang the bunch of Mistletoe in the middle of the arch with no fuss from her partner. It also covered the noticeably large and dark scorch mark. After that was done, they headed towards the dungeons to place some near the Slytherin dormitories. Hermione found a quaint-looking alcove that would give couples privacy for at least a few minutes.

"Maybe we should put a couple near the Potions classroom, so that at least a few students are in a better disposition when they go to class," Hermione joked. Severus sent her a mock glare.

"There is no way I want any of my students entering the classroom more light-headed and inattentive than usual, which isn't saying much." Hermione smiled in amusement, knowing he wasn't exaggerating. She was old enough now to admit that when she had taken potions, more than a few of her classmates were a bit empty-headed. Lavender was definitely a prime example, and it was even worse when she was under the influence of a kiss. Hermione knew what that was like from sharing a dorm with the irritating girl.

Instead, they decided to put a small bundle of the plant in front of the kitchen entrance.

They then ascended to the Hufflepuff dormitories, which were on the second floor. Hermione made sure that this bunch of Mistletoe was hung in front of a cute painting of couples walking through a park. Severus had wanted to put it in front of the statue of Dvorak the Disgusting, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. They agreed, after placing a sprig of Mistletoe in front of the window by the Ravenclaw dormitories on the fifth floor, to put one on each of the floors. It'd be interesting to find out how soon the children would find them. Severus muttered that there was enough mushiness going on in the halls that Mistletoe wasn't even needed. Hermione, of course, ignored it.

Finally, with a Mistletoe placed by a festive-looking suit of armor close to the Gryffindor common room, and some more placed on the floors that didn't have Mistletoe already, they headed to the library. As they had used up nine bunches (The dungeons had two levels.), they still had three more. One was to go in the library, one in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, and one at the front entrance.

As they walked through the tall shelves, intent on finding the ideal place to put the Mistletoe, Hermione felt anxiety, as there was no one else there. Severus Snape was walking right behind her, and she felt very twitchy. She stopped when she reached a section that was private enough but not too deserted, as to dissuade students from getting more than a thorough snog in. "I think we should put it here," She said, lifting the Mistletoe so it hung in between a corner and a circular table. Students would have no problem finding this one. Severus shook his head though, an idea coming to him. He was never one to pass up a golden opportunity.

"I think it would be better," He said, taking the plant and stalking towards Hermione, who was unknowingly backing into the aforementioned corner, "if we put it right here." The Mistletoe ended up in the corner, right underneath Hermione. "Don't you think?" He asked, his voice a lower pitch than usual. Hermione just stared up at him. "Don't you?" He asked again, leaning a bit closer and effectively trapping her with a well-placed hand.

There was no way that she could speak, let alone make any noise more sensible than gibberish at that moment. Not that she was going to refuse him, even if she could. He saw the attraction in her eyes and placed his mouth by her ear. "Don't you?" He asked faintly, before succumbing to temptation and nibbling on her ear lobe. She gave a shuddering sigh and bared her neck to him, which he eagerly took advantage of, lightly kissing up and down it a few times before stopping to nibble on a sensitive part, leaving a small red mark. He then reluctantly moved away, noting that her eyes were still closed, neck still bared, silently calling for him to return his attentions. He really wanted to, but knew that if he didn't stop soon, they'd be getting into things a bit faster than either of them planned. "Don't worry about the rest of the Mistletoe. I'll take care of it." With this last parting statement, he left the library and the sweet temptation it held.

Hermione stood, still slumped partially against the corner of the bookshelves, wondering if what she thought happened really happened. Did Severus Snape just ambush her in the library and give her a hickey? It sounded ludicrous when put like that, but she was still unbelievably turned on by it. She let herself grin goofily for a few seconds before regaining her composure and heading towards the front desk, ready to help the students that ventured in.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Severus strode down the stairs leading to the main hall, very satisfied at his latest encounter with Hermione. It seemed that every time he flirted with her, his wish to continue grew stronger, just to see her reaction. The Hermione he had had encounters with today and the previous day was so different than the mousy little girl he had taught years ago as to almost be a stranger to him. A mysterious and appealing one. Severus was, of course, grateful for this, as he had no wish to think '_Student! I'm kissing a student!_' whenever he flirted with her.

He allowed himself a slight smirk as he headed towards the gargoyle that guarded Albus' office. He was starting to actually appreciate the tiny plant that had been a bane to his existence in previous years. Having not had much of a social life while he attended school as a student, Severus was finally able to understand a little why some students over the years had not cared when they were caught after hours, snogging in the hallways and classrooms. Severus was sure he would have been the same if he were ever in that situation.

Now that he was a teacher though, there would be no skulking about, having an ear and an eye open while enjoying his…flirtations with Hermione Granger. No, they had virtually the whole of Hogwarts in which to discover what Severus hoped to be a long-lived romance at the least.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione sat at the head table, watching as, once again, Severus Snape strode up to sit in the only available seat beside her. She was starting to wonder if the Headmaster had assigned seats and not told her. She tried to keep herself occupied with her food and the goings-on of the students before her, but she could feel his presence radiate next to her, as if unwilling to be ignored. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he started to fill his plate with an assortment of food.

"Pass the salt please," He intoned suddenly, and she jolted in surprise before complying, trying her hardest not to notice how his fingers brushed hers in the exchange. She looked down at her plate, suddenly wondering how she was going to finish her meal with all the flutterings going on in her stomach. She knew she would have to do something, anything, so that she might express her appreciation for his regard. Her voice didn't seem to be working at the moment.

Severus started to eat, knowing by the stiffness of her posture and the far off look in her eyes that Hermione Granger was nervous and indecisive. His own stomach gave a jolt as he wondered what she might be thinking. Hopefully it wasn't about how to let him down easily. He reigned in the urge to use legilimancy, as that would be extremely impolite. Even if their little thing had started not twenty-four hours before, Severus felt that he would be severely disappointed if this fledgling romance was to be ended so shortly. He had to admit to himself that he was very interested in Hermione, and not just because of her looks.

Before he had the chance to dwell anymore on such a depressing subject, Severus felt a hand slip into his, which had been resting at his side. Looking down in surprise, Severus followed the appendage interlocked with his up the arm and to the face of none other than his current love-interest. She was facing forward, seeming to be looking out at the students, and Severus would have thought it a figment of his imagination that this was happening, if not for the blush that was deepening on her skin.

He felt his own cheeks heat up with shy embarrassment, even if no one else had a clue as to what was going on under the staff table. For some reason, holding hands at that moment seemed way more intimate than a heart-felt snog. Severus managed to look back to his plate and try to get his other hand to cooperate in bringing food to his mouth, making sure to squeeze Hermione's hand in reassurance that the sentiment was noticed and returned. He could see her smile slightly out of the corner of his eye and begin to awkwardly eat her dinner with her left hand, and couldn't help but think that, if he hadn't had the reputation of surly potions master to upkeep, he would be grinning right now.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$E#WQ!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Hermione lay in her bed, glaring at the ceiling. Surely after she knew how they both felt she would have been able to sleep? To her frustration, her brain wouldn't calm down enough, even as her body cried out for it. Missing the previous night's sleep was certainly terrible, and if this kept up she might get caught sleeping on the job. Since she had started her job, she had never caused her employer grief, and hoped not to now. This was just ridiculous!

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Hermione was able to get some shut-eye.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Severus noticed that Hermione was not her usual bubbly self, as she plopped down ungracefully on the seat next to him, halfway through breakfast. There were slightly dark smudges under her eyes and a bit of dishevelment in her hair that wouldn't be noticed by a casual observer. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Surely the know-it-all would think to have a bit of Sleeping Draught stashed somewhere in her rooms? Or is it just because she's too stubborn?" He teased her lightly, hoping that those comments wouldn't put him on her bad side. He noticed a sleepy half-smile appear on her face and relaxed accordingly. Well, he now had an idea of what to give her as her first present. Wasn't that what suitors were supposed to do? Supply their woman with gifts so that they might be in her good graces? He supposed that a few phials of Sleeping Draught were not terribly romantic, but Hermione was a practical woman, and would most likely appreciate them more than a bouquet of flowers at the moment. Not that he wouldn't send her some of those as well. Maybe he'd pop by the greenhouses sometime in the next few days. He'd heard Neville talking about how well the plants were doing the other night at dinner, despite the weather.

After breakfast, Severus zipped down to his potions cabinet and picked out a few vials of Sleeping Draught, slipping them into his pocket. Then he headed towards the library corridor. If he hurried, he could ambush Hermione before she entered her haven.

)(*&^%$#!~_)(*&^%$#!~_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!)

Hermione walked briskly down the hallway, happily thinking about the events that happened at breakfast. Never had she seen Severus Snape show his concern for her well-being, at least not so prominently. This was a good sign, if they were to get into a relationship.

Had she been more observant, she would still have been surprised when a hand shot out from a nearby alcove and pulled her in. In seconds, she realized whose company she was in. She'd know those dark glittering eyes anywhere.

"Here." Severus said, and she felt a few phials, most likely filled with potion, get slipped into her hand. She put them in her pocket, waiting patiently for an explanation. "I realize you haven't been getting much sleep the past couple days, and that should help." Hermione was grateful for the semi-darkness, as it hid her blush. No doubt he would know why she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Thank you." She said quietly, feeling the heat from her cheeks slowly fade away. As her eyes had adjusted to the difference of light in the alcove, she could see most of the details of his face. This allowed her to give him a kiss on the cheek. A slight and unintentional movement on Severus' behalf made her miss the mark by a bit, and her lips touched the corner of his, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. She quickly backed away in embarrassment, but couldn't get too far, as he followed almost immediately, grasping her elbows gently and taking her lips with his in a soft kiss. His mouth moved lightly against hers as she recovered from her shock as to what had happened in so little time. They were kissing again!

)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~)

Severus felt heat suffuse his body as his lips pressed against Hermione's. He was finally kissing her again! There was no awkwardness in this kiss, only blooming desire. She had soon overcome her shock at his forwardness, and was now kissing back with equal ardor, her hands once again grasping his arms as in their first kiss. Severus opened his mouth slightly into the kiss, hoping she would follow his lead. She did, and he almost groaned with delight as their lips fit together like moving puzzle pieces. Severus was tempted to sneak his tongue out, but decided that the relationship was a bit new for that intimacy. He was happy enough, as it was.

Her mouth felt like heaven against his, and he couldn't get enough. When she broke away for air, he continued to kiss her face and neck lightly. 'Ambrosia', was all he could think of. Her gasping for air started to sound like words, and he realized that she was trying to say something. Severus pulled away reluctantly, regretting the lack of light, as he couldn't see how flushed her face was. "Yes?" He managed to say huskily through breaths of his own.

"Library…Need to go…" She couldn't seem able to say more at the moment, but got her point across. Severus chuckled.

"Hermione Granger: The only woman who can still think about books while snogging." He said jokingly. She playfully nudged him, and then stepped out of the alcove. He followed shortly after. Seeing her face still slightly flushed and her lips a bit puffy from the kissing, there was nothing more he wanted to do than drag her back into the alcove at that moment. He tamped down on the desire and chose instead to leisurely walk her to the library doors, which were just down the hallway.

When they reached the doors, Hermione turned back to him shyly. "Thanks." She said, before opening them.

"For the potion or the kisses?" Severus asked, thinking to himself, 'I can't believe I'm actually flirting. Snapes do not flirt!'

The effort was paid off, for she turned with a cheeky grin and said "Both," before the doors closed between them. He could only stare through one of the glass panes for a minute before heading back towards the dungeons, plotting more things to give her.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#Q~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!+_)

Hermione managed to make it all the way to her desk chair before her wobbly legs gave out beneath her. That man could kiss. Sighing, she put her elbow on the desk and her chin in her palm, trying to figure out how she was going to get through this day's work. She was ready for lunch already, if not hungry for it.

It took all her mental strength to overcome the desire to stay with Severus in the alcove for the rest of the day. She had a job, and children to take care of (School children). Who knew what kind of mischief they could get in if she wasn't there to watch over the books? And Severus had his own classes today. Hermione hoped he hadn't missed any. With rosy cheeks, she set about putting returned books where they belonged, humming as she worked.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Severus strode in to lunch five minutes late, unmistakably grumpy from the last attempt on his life through exploding cauldrons. His demeanor lifted noticeably when he saw the empty seat once again next to Hermione. If he wasn't glad for the open spot, he might have wondered why it was always open. Hermione was a well-liked teacher in the staff, after all. He thought nothing of it though, as it gave him the privilege of sitting by her. Maybe they could hold hands again, like yesterday.

He sat down and discretely glanced at her through his eyelashes, noticing that she was discretely glancing at him as well. His lips twitched in amusement, and she reddened a little as a smile appeared on her face. Her hand was already waiting for his under the table, and Severus was content in thinking this was the best lunch he'd had in a while.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

After lunch, Hermione follow Severus out into the hall, where he beckoned her into an unused classroom. She entered, watching as he closed, warded, and put a silencing spell on the door. He then proceeded to pace. After watching him cross the rooms a few times, Hermione had had enough.

"Was there something you wished to tell me?" At this Severus stopped his pacing and turned to scrutinize her.

"Am I correct in interpreting from your actions lately, that you wouldn't mind having an exclusive relationship with me?" He asked quickly, his cheeks turning a bit pink. Hers turned the same hue.

"Yes. If you haven't realized it yet, I never do or say things I don't mean, and I suspect you rarely do so either. This concludes that, yes, neither of us would mind having an exclusive relationship with each other. Now, we should probably iron out the details. Do you intend to make this relationship public?"

"I am a man who prefers privacy, but am willing to sacrifice a bit of it if you wish to have our relationship widely known." Severus said.

"We don't have to tell the Daily Prophet about it, or anything, but I know that some of my friends deserve to know what's going on in my life," She said.

"Namely 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate-Me' and his wonder boy side-kick." Hermione raised her eyebrow at this, but wasn't annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a few more inventive names soon enough, now that you'll be seeing them more often." Her saccharine smile said what her words didn't, and Severus groaned.

"As long as you don't make me have daily tea with them and have to ask what their favorite color is or something like that."

"Done," She replied, before spontaneously kissing him. It didn't last as long as he would have it, for, after a few seconds, she was standing before the door. "Now, are you going to let me out? I do have more classes to teach today." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

He smiled and dropped the security spells around them, opening the door for her. They both went their separate ways, and Hermione was satisfied, now that she had closure.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

Severus sat down to dinner next to Hermione once again, and his hand met hers under the table, as if it were a habit he couldn't break. He wasn't sure he wanted to break it. He watched as she laughed and talked with Pomona, giving his hand a squeeze. He was hard-pressed not to sigh in contentment. Now that would earn him strange looks.

Severus had no idea how long this relationship would go on, but he fully expected it to exceed his expectations. He silently thanked Luna and her Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

The End.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review it and tell me what you thought!


End file.
